


rhythms of unseen drums [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Childhood Memories, F/M, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Past Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Black Panther (2018), Pre-Black Panther (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "rhythms of unseen drums" by lissomelle.King or country, which do you serve?Nakia passed every test to join the Dora Milaje but one.





	rhythms of unseen drums [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lissomelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissomelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [rhythms of unseen drums](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034003) by [lissomelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissomelle/pseuds/lissomelle). 



Length (with music): 28:07  
Length (without music): 26:26  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/rhythms%20of%20unseen%20drums.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/rhythms%20of%20unseen%20drums%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/rhythms%20of%20unseen%20drums%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/rhythms%20of%20unseen%20drums%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best with the Xhosa terms, but most of them didn't have a pronunciation guide on the Internet. I definitely mangled a few of them and I apologize. Thanks to lissomelle for giving me permission to record this story! Used to fill my "more articulation (for you)" and "read slowly (for you)" squares for podfic_bingo.
> 
> Music: "[Unwabu (Swaziland, Xhosa, Zulu)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jha8rnqByS8)" from The Pulse of Africa


End file.
